


A Guessing Game

by Zigane01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur doesn't tell him though, Gwaine practically lives at the pub, M/M, Merlin tries to find out what Arthur does for a living, Modern AU, both are idiots, merlin owns a coffee shop, who would've thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigane01/pseuds/Zigane01
Summary: Modern AU in which Merlin owns a café and Arthur refuses to tell him his job.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carowho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carowho/gifts).



> To Caro, the one responsible for this to happen. She's also my beta and the one who came up with the title. Thanks for putting up with me!
> 
> This work is inspired by various café owner!Merlin fanfictions. I'll post new chapters on a daily basis.
> 
> You might spot a few (musical) references while reading this fanfiction. Kudos to you if you did :D  
> Also, feel free to leave comments (or point out stupid things I have written), I'd appreciate it very much.
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft ringing of the doorbells and the sound of footsteps coming towards him made him turn, with a smile already on his lips.

“Hey, what can I get you?”, Merlin asked.

The man standing on the opposite of the counter only spared him a brief, bored glance.

“One coffee to go, black, one sugar.”

While making the ordered coffee, Merlin scanned the customer. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes. And he was wearing a suit.

Merlin had been in his job long enough to recognize the many different types of customers.

There were those who came there to get their daily dose of caffeine, already twitchy to finally get what their bodies were craving for. They usually came in the morning, often stressed and on their way to work. Not very talkative. It was important to get their orders done fast and precisely as not to keep them from their wake-up drug.  
It was almost the same with the people who came in on their lunch break. They were a tiny bit more relaxed, sometimes even exchanging a few more words with Merlin than just their order.

Then there were the occasional customers, coming in at all times of the day, often staying for a little chat. These were various types of people: those who just needed a break, couples on a date, lonely elders looking for someone to talk to. Merlin knew them all.

And then there were his regulars. The ones he knew the exact time they’d come in and what they were going to order. The ones about whose lives he knew about. With whom he was on first name basis. The ones he sometimes even considered calling friends.

It usually took only one glance for him to know what kind of customer he was dealing with. This much was obvious for the regulars and even the morning-coffee-addicts were regulars, in a way. (Even the new ones. They came for his coffee and they would stay for his coffee.)

It was harder to distinguish the various types of occasional customers, but even with them it didn’t take much to know what kind of person Merlin was dealing with. He just knew.

So why didn’t this stranger seem to fit in any of his patterns?

“Here you go”, he said, handing him the coffee. “That’s £ 1,30, please.”

“I hope it’s good enough for that price”, the man muttered. He handed him the money and left without another word. Merlin didn’t even have a chance to respond. He just stood there, staring after him.

“Now that was rude.” Guinevere, his employee and friend shot him a look. “I mean, it was, wasn’t it? He didn’t say hello, seemed like he had never heard the words ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ and he has _obviously_ never been here before or he wouldn’t _dare_ implying our coffee might not be good. It’s the best. And has he ever bought a coffee anywhere in London? We’re actually cheap, compared to others!”

“Gwen.”

“And then the suit. Not that I don’t like men in suits, hell knows I do, but it only added to him being a snob. And his _posture_! Pure arrogance. Like he _owned_ the place. Which, obviously, he _doesn’t_ since it’s _your_ shop and –“

“Gwen!”

She stopped, glaring at him.

Merlin sighted. “He was kind of a snob, wasn’t he?”

He started giggling helplessly. Soon, both of them were laughing.

“His whole attitude. Like he was a king”, Gwen snorted. “He could as well have said: ‘Attend to my service, peasants!’”, she cried, tears running down her face while she was gasping for breath.

“I don’t even know why I find that funny”, Merlin chuckled. “It’s not like we never had rude customers before. Plus, maybe he was only having a bad day. Happens to the best of us.”

And with that, they continued their day.

Still, there was something about that man. Something Merlin couldn’t quite place. Why hadn’t he fit in any of his customer patterns? Why did he seem so different? And why kept Merlin thinking about their encounter?


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a week later when he saw him again. Merlin was just wiping some tables, when he _felt_ his presence.

He turned slightly to make sure he was right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond hair and even if the man had been wearing any headgear, his posture would have given him away. And _of course_ he was wearing a suit again. Merlin didn’t know how or why, but he was sure he would recognize the man anywhere.

But since it was Gwen’s duty on the counter, Merlin kept cleaning the tables, trying to ignore the other man’s presence. After all there were other customers in his café he should attend to.

He was more than a little surprised when he saw that the man had claimed one of the free tables for himself.

Merlin looked at Gwen who just shrugged.

“Why is he here again?”, he whispered.

“I don’t know? What is it to you anyway? He’s a paying customer – maybe he liked the coffee and decided to try it again.” She paused. “Maybe I was too hard on him the last time. Maybe you were right and he just had a bad day. It’s simple.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. It didn’t feel that simple. There was still something about the stranger he couldn’t grasp. He was so _different_.

Gwen looked at him again. “Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re getting worked up about that whole he-doesn’t-fit-in-the-usual-customer-types thing.” She paused. “Oh my God, you _are_!”

Startled, Merlin laughed. “Well, er… maybe? I don’t know. And I don’t like not knowing. Who even is this guy? Who is he to overthrow my system? I need that system. It never failed me. I know exactly what each customer is expecting of me –“

Just this moment, a new customer entered the shop. It was a young girl, probably in her twenties, Merlin guessed. “Watch and learn”, he murmured. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

“Hey, what can I get you?”, he greeted with a bright smile.

“Uhm. A hot cocoa, maybe”, she replied.

“On its way!”

While making the drink, Merlin looked at the girl again. “Exhausting day, huh? You wanna talk about it?”

The girl seemed surprised, but returned his smile shyly. “Well, it’s just work, you know. One of my co-workers is such a dick. He always gives me the most complicated assignments. I’d be flattered if he thought I was the only one good enough to do them. But those aren’t just complicated, they’re boring too.”

Merlin handed her the drink.

“Oh, thanks. Well anyway, I think I better get going. Bye!”

“See?”, Merlin asked as soon as the girl had left. “That’s what I mean!”

Gwen just passed him an unimpressed glance. “Yeah, well, I don’t know if it’s such a unique talent to see when someone is stressed. But sure, if it makes you feel better. The fortune cookie you gave her had a nice touch, though.”

“You’re no fun at all.”

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just talk to him? Find out who he is?”

Merlin looked at her like she was utterly stupid. “’Just talk to him’? Are you _mad_? What if he’s one of those customers who just want to drink their coffee in peace? I can’t just go there and _talk to him_!”

“It’s really not that complicated!”, Gwen protested.

“It really is! I’m very proud of my reputation to know exactly what my customers need! I’m not going to ruin that now! _Jesus_ , you’re clearly out of your mind!”

~

After the blond stranger was gone, they continued their day like any other. And if Gwen was glancing suspiciously at Merlin from time to time, he deliberately ignored it.

He didn’t know why he kept thinking about the man. He didn’t know.

He wouldn’t let himself get distracted. Besides, he’d probably never see the man again anyway. It was just a coincidence he had come back after the first time. He had probably been in the neighbourhood when he had wanted a coffee and Merlin’s shop had just happened to be the nearest one where good coffee was available. (Merlin ignored the fact that this was London after all, which meant you could get coffee in nearly every street. And that would be exaggerating, right? There wasn’t a place to get coffee in every street. So it must have been a coincidence.)   
He wouldn’t see him again. It was too unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

“What if he’s the kind of customer that needs a talk?”

“What?”, Merlin turned around to look at Gwen so fast he almost fell down.

“Maybe you got it all wrong. Maybe he needs someone to talk to.”

“Why’d you think that?” Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Why not? You said you don’t know what to think of him, right? So you have no idea at all what he needs. Aside from his coffee.”

Merlin waved her off. “Nah, I don’t think so. He won’t come back here anyway.”

“You sure?”

Merlin froze, then turned, slowly.

There he was again. Standing at the counter. For who knew how long. Probably having heard every word. And wearing a suit again. Gwen must have _known_.

“Heyyyy”, Merlin said weakly. “Black, one sugar. Got it.”

For a moment, the man looked like he was going to say something. Then he just nodded. “Right.”

Gwen looked at both of them, shook her head and disappeared through the back door, muttering something about having to take some cookies out of the oven.

For a moment they looked at each other in silence. Merlin distantly wondered if it had always taken him so long to make a goddamn coffee.

Then he realized he had been staring.

“So. Uhm. I’m Merlin, by the way.” He extended his hand. Maybe Gwen was right and he should talk to the man. It seemed like it hadn’t been a simple coincidence that he had come again last time, so he’d probably come again, right? And Merlin made a point of knowing his regulars’ names and orders. Why was he already referring to the man as a regular? He had been there three times now. That didn’t make him a regular!

“Arthur.”

When the man – Arthur – took his hand, Merlin noticed the ring he was wearing. Was he married? Probably. But no, then he’d wear the ring on his ring finger, not on his index finger, right? Engaged, maybe? Still the wrong finger.

“Nice ring”, he managed when he reached over the counter to give Arthur his coffee.

“Thanks. It used to be my mother’s.”

Not married, then.

Probably still in a relationship.

 _Why_ was he thinking about that?

Merlin just kept staring at him awkwardly.

“Right”, Arthur said. “Thanks for the coffee. See you.”

With a wave of his hand he was gone.

Merlin kept staring.

“You fancy him”, Gwen – where did she even come from so fast? – said.

“What?”, Merlin laughed. “No.”

“You do.”

“I-“

“That was next level awkward. You talked to him, which is great. I wasn’t sure you were actually going to do that. But the way you were gawking at him –“

“I was not gawking at him!”

“- was next level. Haven’t seen you like that before. You definitely fancy him.”

“I do _not_.”

“It’s remarkable how much you’re denying it, don’t you think?”

“How’d you even seen us?”, Merlin asked, desperately trying to slightly change the topic. “Weren’t you supposed to look after those cookies?”

“Oh _please_! I can multitask. Easily. Unlike someone who can’t think anymore while gawking at someone else.”

“I wasn’t gawking at Arthur!”, Merlin tried again.

“You’re on first name basis already? That’s great.”

Merlin sighted, defeated. He should have employed someone who wasn’t one of his best friends. Someone who’d just do their job without leaving any remarks about whom he fancied.

As if he _fancied_ that guy! He was just curious why he was so different, that was all.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin rarely ever had a day off. He ran an independent business, after all. So when it was time for one of his free days, there were two possibilities how to spend them. One: doing nothing at all. Two: spending some quality time with his friends.

The thing was, Merlin loved his job. So when it was one of his doing-nothing-day offs, he was working anyway. Trying new recipes for coffee (there were never too many flavours of coffee one could try), baking, thinking about how he could rearrange the shop’s furniture for maximal customer comfort.

It may or may not have led to occasional breakdowns due to over-exhaustion.

Which was why his best friend Will usually insisted on spending Merlin’s free days together. Or finding someone else who was willing to put up with moody Merlin insisting he was _fine_ and could easily skip his free day to do something for his shop. Try coffee with mint flavour, for example?

It was one of Merlin’s days off again. He knew Will would come to pick him up any minute. That didn’t keep him from experimenting in his kitchen. Maybe he could find a way to fill chocolate with coffee without the coffee becoming cold or the chocolate melting?

“We’re going out.”

Merlin didn’t even bother to turn around.

Will had had a key for his apartment early on. To “keep any eye on Merlin”. As if he needed someone to take care of him. He was fine. He just couldn’t deal very well with free time. Well, everybody had some flaws.

“I figured”, he replied anyway. _Of course_ they were going out. If they stayed at Merlin’s apartment, it would only end with him forcing Will to taste his new sweets creations.

“Good.”

When Will made no move to do or say anything anytime soon, Merlin finally looked at him. “Where are we going, then?”

“Oh, good. He’s alive”, Will remarked dryly.

“Haha. Very funny. I was just… distracted.”

“By coffee?”

“Coffee always distracts me.”

“So now you’re trying to be funny, Merlin? Come on, let’s go.”

They left the apartment and walked in silence.

“Where are we going anyway?”, Merlin asked after a few minutes.

“To the pub.”

“What? It’s 10 am! You don’t _seriously_ consider going to the pub now?”

“I don’t. You are in desperate need to get your mind off your work. We’re going to the Dungeon. Then we’re going to have dinner. _Then_ we’re going to the pub.”

Merlin stopped in his tracks. “We’re going to the Dungeon? As in the _London Dungeon_?”

“Of course the London Dungeon! Do you think I’m going to take you to another city? Not today, mate. London it is.”

“It’s not about London. It’s just… going to the London Dungeon? Like some _tourists_?”

Will almost laughed at Merlin’s horrified face.

“Now don’t be rude to tourists. It’s not just the locals who are your customers. It’s tourists as well.”

“I know that! And it’s not as if I don’t like tourists. But Will, we’ve lived here our whole lives. And now you want to do some tourist attractions?”

“I do.” Will became serious. “When have you ever done something like that? Just enjoyed living here. Not working, not thinking about work at all. It’s like you said, you’ve lived in London your whole life. Yet you have never done one of these things other people come here to do. _Like going to the London Dungeon_.”

“I –“, Merlin started to protest, but Will cut him off. “You’ve never even been on holidays somewhere else! It’s always your shop. Since we finished school! Just for once enjoy the beauty of your city, alright?”

“I know London better than many others do! And I don’t need holidays. Plus, ‘the beauty of our city’? In the Dungeon? Where they show you torture and executions?”

“Not my strongest point”, Will shrugged. “We’re going anyway.”

Which was how Merlin found himself in a group of excited tourists – who would’ve thought? – in the Dungeon only a couple of minutes later. Because of course Will had bought their tickets in advance so Merlin couldn’t complain about the length of the queue and convince his friend to go somewhere else.

~

It wasn’t too bad, after all. He really liked how the story was portrayed and he even found himself enjoying not having to think about anything else. He’d never admit that to Will, obviously. But he was sure, deep down, that Will knew anyway. He wasn’t his best friend for nothing.

Dinner went pretty nice, too. Will insisted on a small Italian restaurant in central London and they spent most of their evening there eating and talking. It was good to see Will again.

Merlin didn’t even notice how time flew until Will waved one of the waiters over to get the bill. “Time to go. The pub’s waiting!” Then he looked at Merlin in earnest. “I hope you know that, since I’m paying for dinner, it’s your turn to pay for our drinks. And I’ve been planning on drinking _much_!”

Merlin only rolled his eyes and smiled. “You know that you saying stuff like that is the reason Gwen once asked me if I’m an alcoholic and want to talk about it? You always make me pay for the drinks and somehow you always manage to dry half the pub’s liquor!”

Will just waved him off. “Nah, now you’re exaggerating. I met someone who does, though. Dry half the pub’s liquor. He’s nice, I’m sure you’d like him. He’ll probably be there tonight, too!”

Which was how Merlin got to know Gwaine. And regretted his decision to even _try_ to keep up with him when he had to get ready to go to work the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

“You look like you belong anywhere but here”, Gwen greeted him cheerfully.

Merlin only groaned.

“Do me and yourself a favour: make yourself a coffee, go to the kitchen and stay there for the rest of the day, doing whatever experiments you usually do in there. I’ll stay at the counter. Freya texted me, she got home yesterday and she’ll come in to help later.”

“I’m still your boss, not your employee”, Merlin muttered but obeyed. “Thanks”, he added. It was great that Freya was back in town. She was his second employee, usually helping on busy days. She had been on vacation somewhere in Ireland with a friend and Merlin hadn’t even known she’d be back today. Good thing he had Gwen to remind him of things like that.

So Merlin drank an extra strong coffee and busied himself with baking pastries.

He lost himself completely in his work and didn’t even notice Freya starting her shift and Gwen saying good bye for the day – now that Freya was back she could finish work a bit earlier.

It was only when Freya came into the kitchen for the second time – Merlin was perfecting his strawberry pastries – and mentioned, almost incidentally: “Oh, by the way, there’s someone who wants to see you.”

Merlin didn’t think much about it. It was probably Gaius, one of his regulars who had become like a father to him over time. So he only briefly wiped his hands and went to the counter.

Where he saw Arthur.

Who was looking great, as always. Wearing a suit again. Did that man have any other clothes?

Suddenly Merlin realized something. He had wiped his hands, sure. At his shirt. He slowly looked down at himself. It wasn’t too bad, he guessed. He had looked worse before. But he had definitely seen better days, too.

When Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, he actually blushed. _Why_?

“Hey”, he offered.

“Hey yourself.” Arthur sounded bemused. Merlin blushed harder.

“So. Uhm. The usual?” “Please. And a chai latte. For my sister. She’s waiting outside for me in the car.”

That probably meant Arthur didn’t have much time. Which was for the better, considering the state he was in after coming straight from the kitchen, Merlin thought.

~

“Did you actually _blush_ when talking to him?”, Freya asked as soon as Arthur had left.

“I can’t imagine why you’d think that”, Merlin muttered.

“You _never_ blush”, Freya continued as if Merlin hadn’t said anything. “Like. _Never_.”

Then she went still, realisation drawing in on her. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh?”

“Gwen was right!”

“What?”

“You like that guy.”

“What? I – no!”

“And he likes you.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t.”

“He asked about you yesterday.”

“He – what?”

Freya grinned. “He asked about you yesterday. Seemed disappointed you weren’t there. Gwen told me.”

Merlin blinked. Slowly. “He asked about me?”

“According to Gwen, yes. So are you _sure_ you don’t like the guy?”

“That’s it, Freya. Time to close the shop”, Merlin said loudly. It earned him another very smug grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin very much intended to talk to Arthur the next time he saw him. He couldn’t help it, he wanted, needed to talk to him. On a seller-customer level, obviously. After all, Arthur really seemed to become a regular.

He was very prepared when Arthur came in the next day.

Until he saw that he wasn’t alone.

There was a beautiful woman by his side, staring at Merlin knowingly. As if she could see right into his soul, knowing all of his thoughts. Merlin shuddered.

That hadn’t been part of the plan. Arthur was supposed to come _alone_.

Arthur and the woman sat down at one of the free tables.

“I’ll get it”, Merlin told Freya and went to get the order.

“You must be Merlin, then.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“I am.”

“Morgana.”

“Nice to meet you, Morgana. What can I get you”, Merlin paused for a moment, eyes flickering to Arthur “and Arthur?”

“I’d take a mint coffee, please. And a piece of cake, whatever you’ve got there at the moment. As for my brother dear, he wants to keep looking at you, I guess. Oh, and his super boring black-one-sugar-coffee.”

Brother. That was… nice to know.

“Great, I’ll be right back!” Merlin had already halfway turned when his brain caught up with what Morgana had said. “Wait”, he said. “What?”

“You heard me!”, Morgana answered innocently.

Meanwhile Arthur refused to meet Merlin’s eyes.

He shrugged and made the coffee.

“I hope you like mandarin cream cake. I can get you something else, though, if you prefer”, Merlin said when he brought the siblings their order. Interestingly, Arthur still didn’t look at him.

“That’s fine, thanks!”

He nodded. “Enjoy, then.”

Back at the counter, he busied himself with re-arranging some cookies. He wasn’t looking at Arthur and Morgana. Wasn’t analysing their body language and trying to find out what Morgana was teasing Arthur about. Because she was obviously teasing him about something, that much Merlin could tell.

“Are you watching Arthur again?”, Freya whispered . She was so near to his ear Merlin actually flinched.

“Freya! Personal space, remember? And no, I’m not. What do you even mean, watching him ‘again’. I never did that before. And I’m not watching him now!”

“I beg to differ. So. Who’s the woman?” “Morgana. His sister.”

“So she’s not a threat. Good. She looks like I don’t want to get on her bad side.”

“Why should she be a threat?”, Merlin asked. Then his eyes grew wide. “Oh, you like Arthur!” Maybe the thought bothered him just a little. He waved that thought away. He would help Freya. “I don’t blame you, he looks alright, doesn’t he? Shall I introduce you?”

At that, Freya actually smacked him in the head.

“Ow!”

“Sometimes I don’t know if you just play stupid or if you’re really that stupid. Probably both.”

With that, Freya stalked away. Straight towards the table Arthur and Morgana were sitting at.

Freya talked to them for a few seconds – so she probably didn’t need Merlin’s help introducing her – shot a glance in Merlin’s direction and nodded.

Morgana stood up and followed Freya who now came back to Merlin. “I’m showing her around the shop. Gwen will be here any minute. _You_ sit down and have a coffee.”

“I can have a coffee anytime I want”, Merlin told her, clearly confused.

“See? Told you”, Freya said to Morgana. She grabbed Merlin by the arm, dragging him to the table where Arthur was still sitting.

Next thing Merlin knew, he was sitting opposite of Arthur in his own shop with a cup of coffee that had magically appeared in front of him.

“Uhm…”, he began. He looked at Arthur. Looked back at Freya. Who ignored him. She was showing Morgana around. _Seriously_?

“I’m sorry for my sister’s behaviour.”

Startled, Merlin’s gaze snapped back at Arthur. “Come again?”

“She can be a bit… much.”

Merlin still wasn’t sure what Arthur was going at. He took a sip of his coffee. Perfect. His confusion must have shown.

“Her basically dragging you here. Making inappropriate comments. Sorry for that.”

“Oh.” Merlin said. “Right. Don’t worry.”

Another sip. “She has been bugging me to properly talk to you for days now. I told her I could do that on my own.”

“U-hu.” Merlin said. “Wait. What?” As eloquence went, today wasn’t his strongest day.

“I said I could do that on my own. I don’t need my sister for that. I mean, I’m talking to you right now. See? All on my own. And I would have talked to you anyway.”

“No. I meant that part about you wanting to talk to me for days.”

“Oh that.” Suddenly Arthur seemed almost shy. “I mean, I didn’t know if it was appropriate. You probably have so many customers every day, I don’t blame you for forgetting about them again.”

“I knew your order after the first time.” Merlin began to actually enjoy himself.

“Right. Sure. Still. You probably get chatty customers a lot. Didn’t want to be rude or something.”

“You were pretty rude when you came in here the first time”, Merlin pointed out.

“I was. Sorry. Bad day. Let’s start again. Nice to meet you. I’m Arthur.”

He smiled.

“Merlin.”


	7. Chapter 7

He didn’t even realize how long they’d been talking. Suddenly, it was so easy. As if he had known Arthur all long. Yet he didn’t know anything about him.

“Where do you work?”, Merlin asked.

“Guess.”

“I’m bad at stuff like that. Come on, just tell me. You know where _I_ work, after all.”

Arthur smiled. “Guess.”

Merlin groaned. “I don’t know. Based on your appearance, suit and all, I’d say some law firm or bank. You don’t seem like a lawyer or banker though. Doesn’t fit. But somehow I don’t think it’s some random bureau job either.” He paused, trying to sort his thoughts.

“Maybe I’m just obsessed with suits?”, Arthur mused.

“Haha. Wait. Are you?”

Arthur blinked.

“Oh, you’re making fun of me. You’re such a _clotpole_!”

“A what now?”

“A clotpole.”

“I’m sure that’s not a word.”

“Believe me, it is. Tell me then, what do you _do_ for a living?”

Unfortunately, Morgana chose the exact moment to appear next to them. Merlin had almost forgotten she was there, too.

“So sorry to interrupt, but we really have to go. Uther called. Emergency meeting.”

Arthur frowned. “Right.” He began looking for his purse. When Merlin realized what he was doing, he stopped him. “It’s alright, it’s on the house.”

“Really? Thanks, Merlin, dear”, Morgana said, grabbed Arthur and vanished. Arthur didn’t even have time to say goodbye. Or tell him what his job was.

~

“So. What do we know?”, Gwen asked him. She had taken over after Freya who had told her everything. Traitor.

“I could tell you so many of his childhood stories. But hard facts: He’s got a sister called Morgana and his favourite colour is red.”

Merlin didn’t even deny being interested in Arthur anymore. At the end of the day, Arthur was a pretty interesting person.

“You two have talked for hours and that’s all you’ve got? You don’t even know his surname let alone his job?”

“I was asking about his job!”, Merlin protested. “And why would I ask about his surname?”

“Because that’s what people do!”

“I don’t.”

“Me neither.”

Merlin stared at Will.

“Since when are _you_ here?”

“Been for a while.”

“We’re closed.”

“You’re apartment isn’t the only place I’ve got the keys to.”

Right.

“Let me rephrase: _Why_ ’d you come here, then?”

“Got any plans for tonight? Say, the pub for example?” Will winked at him. Actually _winked_. Why was his friend so weird all the time?

“That’s what you came here to ask?” He couldn’t believe it. Will could’ve just texted him. Way easier.

“Yes. Gwen, you can come along, too, of course.”

And so Merlin found himself on a table pressed between Will and Gwaine only an hour later.

~

“Another round!”, Gwaine shouted, laughing.

Merlin looked at Gwen for help. Who was very busy talking to a young man. Lancelot, if Merlin remembered the earlier introduction correctly.

“Don’t you think that’s enough, Gwaine?”, a concerned voice – Leon – asked. Next to him, Percival – it was Percival, right? – nodded.

“It’s never enough! Will, you’re down for another round, right? That’s a good lad. You too, Merlin, I s’ppose?”

“Absolutely not! Gwaine, nobody can drink that much! I certainly can’t and I’m sure it can’t be healthy for you to drink that much all the time”, Merlin protested.

Meanwhile Will was nodding eagerly. “Bring it on, Gwaine!”

“Great!”, Gwaine beamed at Will and ordered more drinks. He frowned slightly at Merlin. “You’re no fun. Starting to sound like Arthur. Always trying to tell me to slow down, too.” Then he smiled again. “Good thing he won’t stop me tonight. Nobody can stop me. Cheers!” He clinked glasses with Will.

Gwen, who had been deeply in her conversation with Lancelot, now looked sharply at Gwaine. “Arthur? As in _Merlin_ ’s Arthur?”

“Merlin’s Arthur? Must be a lucky guy. I’m talking ‘bout Arthur Pendragon.”

Gwen showed no reaction.

“Blond guy? Fancies wearing suits?”

Could it be? London was a big city. Of course there were many Arthurs. Blond Arthurs. Who wore suits all the time.

“We don’t know his surname, actually”, Gwen said regretfully.

“He wears suits even when going to the pub?”, Merlin cut in.

“No. One of the few occasions he doesn’t”, Gwaine replied. “So we _are_ talking about the same Arthur? You two are together?” For having drunk that much, Gwaine seemed quite sober again.

“We’re not!”, Merlin stated. “I just got to know him anyway.”

Both Gwaine and Gwen eyed him suspiciously but kept their mouths shut.

_Good._


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s your surname?”

Arthur raised one eyebrow. They were sitting at one of the tables in Merlin’s café again. Merlin didn’t mind. It wasn’t too busy anyway, so Gwen could handle the customers by herself.

“What happened to you wanting to know what I do for a living?”

“I still want to know that.”

“Pendragon.”

“That’s not a jo- hang on, really?”

So his Arthur really was the Arthur Gwaine had been talking about. Not that Merlin thought of Arthur as _his_.

“You seem surprised.”

“I am.”

“Tell me.”

Merlin thought about not playing along. Letting Arthur guess where he’d heard that name before. Playing the game Arthur was playing in letting him guess his job. But Merlin liked Gwaine and the rest of them, he wanted to keep seeing them and it had sounded as if Arthur usually was part of their little round as well. So they’d run into each other at one of these pub nights sooner or later. Better telling Arthur now than having an awkward situation about that later.

“One of my friends knows some of your friends. I’ve met them at the pub. We might have come across the topic of talking about you.”

“Oh, you _might have_ been talking about me?” Arthur seemed pleased.

“Don’t be so smug about it, alright? You’re the one who keeps coming here, I think that puts me in a well enough position to be allowed to talk about you.”

Arthur only snorted. “Sure.”

Merlin looked at him fondly before realizing what he was doing. He cleared his throat. “So. Back to the important stuff. Since you won’t even tell me what that emergency meeting had been about… which is okay, really! _What do you do for a living_?”

“My answer stays the same. Guess.”

Merlin groaned. “Saying stuff like that makes me want to believe you’re some superhero which – don’t flatter yourself - you _aren’t_. It’s a job, what’s so hard to tell me about it?”

“Nothing. I could tell you. It’s fun not to, though.”

“You really are a clotpole.”

“Still not a word.”

It was no use. If Merlin wanted to find out - and he truly did - it seemed he really had to keep guessing.

“Give me some hints, at least. Do you work in an office?”

“Depends.”

“What’s that supposed to mean now?”

“It means”, Arthur sighted, as if talking to a little kid, “that I sometimes work in an office, but not always.”

“So you work in sales, then?”

“No. And I think it’s my turn for a question again. After all you’ve asked quite a lot recently –“

“Which were all related to your work.”

“And my surname. Anyway. Tell me, _Mer_ lin. Any plans for Saturday evening?”

“Not really.”

“Good. You have now.”

This time it was Merlin who raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Can’t have you guys talking about me when I’m not there to supervise you. We’re going to the pub.”

“Now you’re sounding like Will.”

“Whoever he is, he’s probably right. Bring him with you, if you want. And your employees, too, if you like. Anyone you want, really.”

“One could almost think you’re afraid to be alone with me”, Merlin said without thinking.

Something flickered in Arthur’s eyes. Only for a moment, then it was gone. Merlin had seen it anyway.

“Maybe I am”, Arthur said. Then he smiled again. “No, seriously. I like meeting new people. Your employees seem nice, too, when they’re not conspiring with my sister. You’ve met some of my friends. It’s only fair I meet some of yours.”

“Says the one who’s _still_ refusing to tell me about his job”, Merlin muttered. He agreed anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t Saturday when Merlin saw Arthur again, though. It was Friday evening. He had been at the shop alone for at least an hour and was just about to close when Arthur came in.

For a moment, Merlin just stared. Arthur looked so different. It wasn’t just his clothing, he seemed so tired. To be fair, his clothing made him appear pretty different than usually, too.

For once, he wasn’t wearing a suit.

He was dressed in a dirty shirt and wearing muddy trousers. His hair was a mess and he even had some dirt on his face.

“You okay?”, Merlin asked him concerned.

“I am, thanks. Just a really stressful day at work and I really need my coffee.”

It led to Merlin questioning if maybe Arthur was a superhero after all. Maybe he’d been chasing some villains. Though he would probably do even that wearing a suit. Therefore it had to be something else.

He had to ask. “You haven’t been wearing a suit at work today?”

Of course Arthur immediately caught what Merlin was up to.

“Sometimes I enjoy doing the field work”, he said and took a sip of his coffee. “It tastes so good, thanks. Just what I needed. I really have to go now. See you on Saturday!”

He left Merlin in deep thought. Field work. What kind of job was Arthur doing?

~

In the end, Merlin took Will, Gwen, Freya and Gwen’s brother Elyan with him to the pub.

“He needs to get out and see other people again”, Gwen joked.

Merlin was fine with that. He was sure Elyan would get along with the others pretty well.

When they entered the pub, the first thing they heard was Gwaine’s “Another round!”

Merlin smiled hearing the already familiar voice demanding another drink. He still wasn’t sure how Gwaine’s liver was able to cope with the amount of alcohol the man seemed to consume on a regular basis, but Merlin decided not to comment on that again tonight.

He didn’t think too much about it anymore when he was surprised by Gwen greeting Lancelot with a kiss.

“Okay. Tell me. Now”, he demanded.

Lancelot smiled at him warmly. “Hello, Merlin. Good to see you again. Guinevere and I found out we had quite a lot in common when we talked to each other. We decided to not throw away our shot at getting to know one another better and started seeing each other more regularly.”

“You’re dating?”

“That’s what it’s called, Merlin, yes”, Gwen replied.

“Wow. Congratulations, I guess.”

“We should raise a glass to this!”, Gwaine proclaimed. Of course. “To Lance and Gwen!”

“Lance and Gwen!”, the rest of them repeated.

Merlin was marvelling where the glass that he had suddenly held in his hand had come from, when Arthur spoke to him. “Cheers”, he said softly. Even not wearing a suit, he looked pretty fancy, Merlin thought.

He locked eyes with him. “Cheers.” He didn’t know how long they kept eye contact, but it must have been for quite some time. Because when Merlin finally looked away, Gwen and Lancelot as well as Freya and Percival were dancing together. If one could call it dancing. While Gwen and Lancelot actually seemed to know what they were doing, Freya was constantly laughing at weird moves Percival, encouraged by Gwaine, was making.

Next thing he knew, Arthur was dancing with him, too.

When had that happened?

At least it was a fast song and all of their friends were dancing by now.

Later, they were sitting in a booth Morgana, who had magically appeared as well, had claimed for them. An idea came to Merlin’s mind.

“Tell me”, he began. “What is Arthur’s job?”, he asked sweetly.

“No, you didn’t”, Arthur said.

Leon had already opened his mouth when Morgana cut him off. “Don’t. We’re running a bet on that one. Anybody telling you would be cheating.”

It earned her confused looks from everyone but Gwaine.

“You’re having a bet on what exactly?”, Merlin asked frustrated. He had been so close!

“On how you’re going to find out, obviously. Among other things”, Gwaine replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I don’t even want to know what you mean by ‘other things’”, Arthur stated. He seemed quite content now that nobody was going to tell Merlin.

“Really?” When nobody replied, Merlin sighted defeated. “Alright. But I _will_ find out, believe me.”

“Sure you will. The question is how”, Gwaine said pointedly.

It was sometime later when Merlin caught Leon alone. “You can tell me”, he began. “What’s Arthur’s job?” Leon only shook his head. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I won’t come between one of Gwaine’s and Morgana’s bets.”

It was maddening.


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow it all became a regular thing. Arthur being at Merlin’s shop. Merlin trying to find out what Arthur’s job was. Them going to the pub.

Will wasn't even bothering him about taking days off anymore.

“Let’s have dinner tonight”, Arthur suggested one day. He had just come into the shop, startling Merlin with his sudden appearance.

“Huh?”

“You. Me. Dinner.”

“Oh.”

“Are you in or not?”

“I am. Definitely. Though I’ll be busy here for at least another two hours”, Merlin said ruefully.

“No you’re not”, Freya said. “I can handle the customers. You can go.”

Sometimes he really wondered if he was the boss or the employee. But he was more than willing to take Freya up on her offer.

“Thank you! See you tomorrow, then!”

“In two days, actually.”

“I gave you tomorrow off?”

“No. _You_ have tomorrow off.”

So much for Will not bothering him about taking days off anymore. Now it was Freya.

“Okay”, he said anyway. Having a discussion about it would lead to nothing. And maybe he could finally fix his problem on how to put liquid, hot coffee into chocolate. “See you in two days, then.”

~

Arthur took him to a sushi restaurant Merlin had never heard of before. It tasted really great.

Merlin found himself laughing a lot at Arthur’s silly jokes and childhood anecdotes and Arthur in return seemed very pleased about that.

“She didn’t!”, he almost shouted, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

“She did!”, Arthur affirmed. “Morgana is _evil_!” Then he was laughing, too.

When it was finally time to go, Arthur refused letting Merlin walk to his apartment on his own.

“You’re overprotective”, Merlin complained half-heartedly, but didn’t push it any further when Arthur insisted on calling a cab.

“Thanks for the night out”, Merlin said earnestly. “I enjoyed it very much.”

“Me too.” For a moment, there was this flicker in Arthur’s eyes again. He swallowed and leaned a bit forward. Swallowed again. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. “Alright. Next time you chose the location!”

Merlin only nodded.

“Sleep well, Arthur”, he said softly and got out of the cab.

Arthur waved at him through the cab window and then he was gone.

Merlin stayed right where he was standing on the kerb and looked where Arthur had been only seconds before. He exhaled deeply, turned around and unlocked the door to his apartment with shaky hands.

He was probably trembling because of the suddenly very cold night.


	11. Chapter 11

He _hated_ being forced to take the day off. It just didn’t feel right. It certainly didn’t help that the hot coffee didn’t want to merge with chocolate without causing it to melt.

So he called Arthur.

“ _Merlin?_ ”

“Hey! So I’ve been wondering what you’re doing today?”

“ _I’m so sorry. Right now isn’t a really good time. I’ll call you back, okay?_ ”

He had just hung up on him. Arthur had hung up on him. Great.

The rational part of him argued that Arthur was probably busy as was his right to be. But there was another, stronger part of him ranting about Arthur’s mysterious _work_ which was probably the reason he couldn’t talk to Merlin. While Merlin was _bored_.

It was only a few minutes later when Arthur called him back.

“ _Okay. What do you want to do?_ ”

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could tell me.” Merlin considered what he might want to do for a moment. “Go to Hyde Park, maybe?”

“ _Great. I’ll be at yours in 10._ ”

That was quick, Merlin thought. He wouldn’t complain.

This time they actually walked. Merlin lived in Kensington anyway and Hyde Park wasn’t really far away.

They walked in silence for a while and Merlin found himself relaxing. Arthur’s presence was nice and somewhat calming.

“I wanted to talk to you”, Arthur broke the silence. “I –“ His phone rang again.

Arthur made some unintelligible noises. “I have to take this.”

“ _What do you think you’re doing?!_ ”

Merlin was pretty sure it was Morgana’s voice he heard shouting through the speaker. Arthur winced. “I’m with Merlin.”

“ _Are you now? You are needed here and you know that! Get here ASAP!_ ”

Arthur looked at Merlin with a pained expression. “I’m so sorry, Merlin. But I really have to get back to work.”

“It’s okay”, Merlin shrugged. “What about this evening? It’s my turn to take you somewhere for dinner, right?”

Arthur broke a smile. “That’s great!” Then he looked serious again. “I have to hurry now or Morgana is going to kill me. See you later!”

“Bye.” Merlin waved at him. A thought crossed his mind. So Morgana and Arthur were working at the same firm. He filed that information away for later.

~

Merlin decided he could do nothing wrong with pizza. Everybody liked pizza. He told Arthur the restaurant and waited patiently. It was half an hour later than they had agreed on, but at least Merlin wasn’t being stood up.

“I’m so sorry”, Arthur said as soon as he arrived at Merlin’s table. “I just got off work. My dad made me stay longer even though I told him I had to go.”

“Your dad’s working with you?”

“He’s my boss.”

“Family business?”

“You could say so.”

That didn’t actually narrow the possible jobs down, but it was good to know.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Merlin asked while absently flipping through the menu.

“Ha, nice try. I won’t give you any more tips.”

Merlin pouted which in return made Arthur laugh. “Alright. One more tip. Most of the time I am wearing a suit it is by choice, not dress code. It’s still good for business, though.”

“Hm.”

When their food came, they began talking about different topics instead. Merlin told Arthur how he had always wanted to own a coffee shop. Arthur told a story of the imaginary dog he once had when his father refused to buy a real one.

Way too soon, the evening was drawing to a close again.

“This time _I_ ’ll bring _you_ home”, Merlin announced proudly.

Arthur only chuckled. “If it pleases you. It isn’t too far anyway.”

It really wasn’t far away. They were just about to say goodbye when Merlin thought about what had happened earlier in the park.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Huh?”

“In Hyde Park. You were trying to tell me something when Morgana called.”

“Oh. That. Well. Now’s as good as any time, isn’t it?”

Merlin only looked at him questioningly.

Arthur actually seemed distressed. His eyes darted from Merlin to somewhere behind him and he was ruffling his hair.

“Okay. So. I’ve been wanting to tell you that there’s a guy that I’d kinda be into.”

Oh.

“That guy is you.”

_Oh._

Merlin looked at him. Blinked. Once. Twice. Opened his mouth. Closed it again.

Arthur looked at him anxiously.

“I shouldn’t have said anything, right? At least not like that. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin what we have. Whatever it is. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, shut up”, Merlin said.

“What?”

“Shut up.” Now he was grinning. “I might be into you, too.”

For a moment, Arthur looked at him bewildered. Then, slowly, a smile crept along his face. “Are you?”

Merlin returned his smile.

And then Arthur was kissing him.

It was unexpected, yet somehow exactly what Merlin had been expecting. While his brain seemed to be frozen, his body automatically responded to Arthur’s movement against his lips. One of his hands found its way to Arthur’s hair, gently cradling it and in response Arthur only tugged him closer, bringing their hips together.

It was so soft and sweet it was almost dizzying.

When they parted again, Arthur was looking at him in awe.

Merlin smiled back at him. “We should definitely do this more often.”

“Yeah”, Arthur replied. “We should.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Would you consider yourself being in a relationship, then?”

It had been over a month since their first kiss. Being with Arthur made Merlin feel so much lighter. As if a weight that had been pushing him down had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders.

It hadn’t taken long for Gwen and Freya to find out. He had told Will one day, too. It had only been a month, but it felt so _right_.

They were at the pub once again. When Arthur had greeted Merlin with a quick kiss, Gwaine had looked at them unbelievingly.

“Yes”, Arthur replied, laying an arm around Merlin and nudging him even closer. “We are in a relationship. Meet my boyfriend, Merlin.”

Arthur’s words made Merlin’s heart warm up and he softly smiled to himself.

“Not everybody is planning on dying alone, Gwaine”, Arthur added teasingly.

“About time”, Gwaine muttered, ignoring the insult. When nobody had anything else to say about that, he looked at the others. “You don’t seem surprised. Don’t tell me you already _knew_!”

Lancelot shrugged apologetically, Leon studied his glass and Morgana met Gwaine’s eyes triumphantly.

“ _You mean even Percy knew?!_ ” Gwaine asked.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”, Percival protested. “And for your information: I didn’t.”

“That’s something at least”, Gwaine muttered.

“You can’t seriously be pissed about that now”, Arthur said bemused.

“I am.”

“Then I guess I have to make it up to you. Next round is on me.”

“It better be”, Gwaine grumbled. He seemed to have already forgiven Arthur.

Merlin smiled again. He had been smiling so much recently, his face had started hurting. He had never felt more happy in his life. He looked at his friends, one by one. The people who had started to mean so much to him in these last couple of weeks. He wouldn’t mind it being like this forever.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a coincidence that Merlin walked past Arthur a few days later. At first he didn’t really think it was him. London was a big city, after all. But he would recognize Arthur anywhere.

So he stopped dead in his tracks.

Looking up. Squinting his eyes against the sun.

There was no doubt.

Arthur was standing on a scaffold, climbing up to the roof.

Arthur was on a _house_.

Somehow Arthur must have sensed his presence. He looked down. Met Merlin’s eyes. Slowly began to climb down the roof. Then he was standing right in front of him.

“You’re a roofer.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“It is”, Morgana – wherever she had suddenly appeared from – chimed in. “He’s the once and future roofer.”

That comment actually startled Merlin. He caught himself again very soon. “It is right though, isn’t it? You’re a roofer.”

“I am. But I spend a lot of time in the office. Negotiating deals with customers. Or making business appearances. I told you wearing suits comes in handy from time to time. Can help to get the right people into signing a contract.”

“Yes, you’re very intimidating, dear brother. That’s mostly my part.” Morgana seemed proud of that fact.

“But I enjoy actually working outside from time to time”, Arthur continued as if his sister hadn’t said anything at all.

“Field work.”

“Exactly. See? I gave you a lot of hints.”

“Well, it isn’t exactly the first job I thought of”, Merlin retorted.

“True. There’s one thing I still don’t get, though. Why didn’t you just google?”

“Pardon me?”

“Why didn’t you just google my name? My job is literally the first thing that comes up.”

“It’s our family’s firm after all”, Morgana added.

“Why should I have googled you?”, Merlin asked, clearly confused. “I’m not a _stalker_!”

“Googling people is considered normal human behaviour”, Morgana retorted. “But if you’ll excuse me now, I have to call Gwaine, he has a debt to pay. Told him you wouldn’t google.”

Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes simultaneously. Merlin laughed.

“I guess your secret is discovered, then”, he said.

“I guess it is.” A pause. “Am I still interesting enough for you?”

“Of course you are.” Merlin didn’t even have to think about it. “You’ll always be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I never thought so many of you would read and enjoy this story!
> 
> Since there were some guesses about Arthur's job (which were great and I really loved reading your ideas, thank you for those!) I feel like I should say something about that.   
> I don't want to bore you with getting too much into detail on how this whole idea came up, but when I started writing this story the only things I knew for sure where that Merlin runs a coffee shop, Arthur is a roofer (but he lets Merlin find out about that by himself) and they both end up together. The rest of it sort of happened while I was writing. So I hope it didn't seem too random :D


End file.
